Why should I care anymore?
by Smashgunner
Summary: My friends were dead. And Akron is right in front of me. What's left to care about? Set at the end of Epic Battle Fantasy 3


They were dead. All dead. The people who had saved him. Raised him. Trained him. And now saved him again. Matt, Natalie and Lance were dead. Killed by the beast known as Akron.

It was odd to see. The beings of unstoppable power killed by a totem pole with horns. After everything they'd gone through. Matt and Natz killed a zombified Goku. I was there. Barely strong enough to hold a sword let alone use magic. It was disgusting to see a zombie up close. More disgusting that this was the body of a once great savior that had rotted and been reanimated. Apparently he died of a heart attack. Right next to his wife.

Then they took out Lance right after. I was beginning to use my magic by then. Apparently Matt and Lance were childhood friends. We got along nicely. Lance taught me about guns and technology, I told him about all the things Matt and Natz had done. Complete with child like wonder.

That had been 10 years ago. We adventured. Me growing stronger and coming closer to matching them with each passing day. While they never advanced. Their powers had hit a peak they could not pass.

That was until we awoke Akron by accident. I was finally at their level. Then we had our powers stolen. Weaker than the average adventurer now, but at the same time more skilled, we fought our way up to Akron again. Growing more powerful with each battle. Our powers growing higher than they had ever been before. It was exhilarating. But then I stopped growing. I had hit the peak of my powers. The exact same level as before out powers were stolen. The others kept fighting. I thought they'd leave me behind if I couldn't keep up. So despite never growing stronger, I fought harder. Hitting harder and faster. Casting more powerful spells. It was torture on my body. Every time they got stronger I had to push harder. I was sure that I was slowly dying with every fight.

Then we got to Akron. I had stopped growing back in the frozen tundra. While Matt, Natz, And Lance kept growing. Every second we fought I felt like my body would rip apart. But I kept pushing.

Until my body gave out. It had taken enough punishment. I collapsed to my knees taking in enormous amounts of air while my entire body felt like it was on fire, and WAS on fire. I felt like my body was stabbing each of my vital organs in every possible spot as slowly as possible it was agony.

But Akron noticed this. He had charged up an attack earlier and now aimed it solely on me. Not on the entire party. I had accepted this fate long ago. Making sure to link a copy of my will as well as farewell letters to my life. When I die, it will go to my friends bags.

I should have said would. Matt pushed me out of the way at the last second and was disintegrated on the spot. In less than a second I had lost one of the people who had raised me.

Natz cried out in pain. Not only from an attack, but from the grief she felt at Matts death. She was impaled on a spike. Said spike coming from an evil worms tail. She died instantly. I yelled out for Natalie. As did Lance. The difference between the two of us is that I didn't have a laser shot through me.

All feeling had stopped. My friends. My family. My trainers. My team.

They were dead now. And it was my fault for being there. I was too weak. I would always be too weak. For anything. I can't protect them anymore. My body is shot.

Akron just laughed at my grief. Took away his minions and just laughed away shaking while he did so. I wanted to kill him. I needed to kill him. There was nothing left for me in this world. I'm going to die here. I don't care though. I stopped caring about anything the moment my friends died.

So I stood up. Feeling the pain as my body roasted in fire and my organs protested. But I didn't care. Why should I?

I picked up Matts heavens gate. Holding it on my shoulder as my flesh burned. Then I grabbed Lances arc angel. Strapping it to my back. Then I picked up Natalies pope hat. I put it on my head, my hair burned away.

I walked up to Akron. The god still laughing at my grief as I took a lazy swing at him. It didn't do much. Left the tiniest of cuts. A papercut would have done more damage.

I tried my magic. Controlling the air around us and forming spikes out of pure air. I stabbed at Akron. Doing damage but not enough to even make the God flinch. He kept laughing. This time at my futile attempts to hurt him.

I stopped burning now. There was nothing left to burn. But I didn't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I don't care that I don't have a body. I will keep going. I don't care if it's against the laws of physics and possibly magic. I will keep going. I don't care if I can't hold the weapons anymore. I will pick them up anyways.

Akron actually looked confused now. I was just a body of air now. Nothing but an outline showed where I existed. I attacked with more spikes. This time controlling the air in Akrons body to stab out of him. He flinched.

He tried to attack me. But I didn't care. My "body" warped around the beams he fired at me. And I attacked again.

And again.

And again.

Each attack doing damage. Each attack slowly whittling down at him. I wasn't powerful. Not at all. But I didn't care. How can you kill something that won't die? Akron looked afraid now. But I didn't care. I attacked more. Each hit I dealt Akron showed more and more fear.

I don't know when he stopped showing fear. Or when he stopped being there. I didn't care anymore. I don't care enough to keep track of the things around me anymore. So I stood there.

Where did my target go? Where did my friends go? Where am I?

Oh my body is deteriorating…I don't care. It's dark.

I can't see anymore. There is nothing to see. The black hole closed. There's no light anymore.

Oh look…a light at the end of a tunnel…


End file.
